List of Champion Digimon (A-C)
This is part one of a list of Digimon species that are of the Champion (成熟期 Adult) level. Depending on their battle experience, Rookie Digimon digivolve to the Champion level as adults. For other Champion Digimon, see List of Champion Digimon (Part 2), List of Champion Digimon (Part 3) and List of Champion Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Airdramon Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of File Island. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking. Digimon Adventure An Airdramon was briefly seen on TV when Digimon started to appear in the Real World before the DigiDestined fought the Dark Masters. Digimon Adventure 02 Squadrons of Airdramon are kept under the control of the Digimon Emperor by means of his Dark Rings. In the creation of Kimeramon, the data of Airdramon's wings was used. Also an Airdramon appeared at the Dark Ocean but it was easily defeated by Angewomon (this Airdramon was a darker color than the others and was the only one to truly have a speaking role as he called out his attacks). Another Airdramon belonged to an American DigiDestined named Tatum. That Airdramon, among multiple Airdramon and many other Digimon, was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Airdramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier Five Airdramon were among the Digimon who attempted to stop the Royal Knights from scanning the Autumn Leaf Fair. Three of them were killed easily by Dynasmon and when Crusadermon was about to kill the remaining two, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon intervened. What happened to those two Airdramon after that was not revealed. Digimon Savers When looking for Tohma H. Norstein and Gaomon (who were pursuing Drimogemon) in the Digital World, Masaru Daimon and Agumon saw three Airdramon flying over them. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Airdramon was with Neo during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where it destroyed a Kuwagamon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the Bandai release of the Digimon virtual pet in 1997, Airdramon was one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Airdramon, there was an odd requirement. The Betamon the person was raising had to be treated medium-poorly, and be woken up during the night at least 9 times. However, in the end this was worth it, because Airdramon is the strongest Champion level digimon possible to get. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 40% (with 15+ battles) Airdramon could digivolve into the ultimate level MetalGreymon. Digimon World When the entrance to Mt.Infinity is opened a brainwashed Airdramon attacks, when he is defeated he sleeps in Jijimon's house until you defeat Machinedramon where he rescues you. He then joins the city as a fortune teller. Digimon World 2 Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Airdramon is an obtainable Nature type card. Digimon World DS Airdramon digivolves from Gotsumon (although not through normal methods). Airdramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Airdramon digivolves from Monodramon and digivolves to Megadramon. In Dawn, you can choose Airdramon in the beginning alongside with Coronamon and Sinduramon if you choose the Speed Pack. Attacks * Spinning Needle: Fires numerous air spears. * Dark Twister (God Tornado): Shoots a black ball of air from his mouth which explodes violently on impact. Leaves a characteristic smoke-like fog in its wake. * Wing Cutter: Flaps wings and sends two blades of air at the enemy. * Tail Whip (Tail Attack): Creates a bubble of air around the tip of his tail and then whips it, shooting the air-ball at the foe. * Big Jaw Akatorimon Akatorimon is a Giant Bird Digimon that is similarly related to Kokatorimon, but the colors of both Digimon are different. He inhabits the Gear Savanna of File Island. His splendid crest has sharp feathers. He has powerful legs and because of that, he can move around easily without getting tired. Unfortuneatly, battle is not his strong point and he often accidentally runs the wrong way. His name comes from "aka" and "tori", the Japanese words for red and bird respectively. Digimon World Akatorimon is a wild Digimon who inhabits the Gear Savanna area of File Island. Digimon World 2 Akatorimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve further into Piximon. Digimon World DS Akatorimon digivolves from Muchomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Akatorimon digivolves from Muchomon and digivolves into Parrotmon. Attacks * Chicken Red Eyes (Scar Red Eye): Shoots twin jets of flame from its eyes. * Red Bird Kick (Akatori Kick): Kicks the foe with its enormous foot. * Zip Boom (Turbo Rooster): Boost Akatorimon's speed. * Dirty Attack (Red Bird Attack): Runs into the enemy and headbutts them. * Melting Aura: Spits out a wave of flames that sweeps across the ground. Variations / Subspecies * Kokatorimon Angemon Angemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Angel. He has six shining wings and pure white clothes, and he relentlessly attacks his enemy until they are deleted. It is said that he is the existence of good and he brings happiness to many. He and Angewomon are partners and they compliment each other's powers well. Even though he is a Champion, he is strong enough to defeat Ultimate Digimon. He is described as having a virtuous and compassionate heart. Bokomon: And you could certainly do worse. Angemon has a virtuous and compassionate heart, and few can withstand his Hand of Fate attack... Devimon appear when an Angemon becomes corrupted. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. Later on, Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to their Mega forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Revenge of Diaboromon Angemon and Angewomon appeared to help Omnimon fight Diaboromon. The angels pinned him down as Omnimon impaled Diaboromon before he appeared in the Real World as Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Angemon was among the fallen Digimon that were killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord Holy Angemon was punched by a large Devidramon during Neo Saiba's invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle. Digimon Next An Angemon was seen fighting a Devimon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World In Freezeland the hero can find a chapel with a statue of Angemon, after finding a strange glowing ball later on, the statue of Angemon is gone and the real Angemon appears, after a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes Jijimon's advisor. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon releases Angemon whom reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there, Angemon returns to the Meditation Dome where you can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and digivolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can digivolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angemon is the last opponent in Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He is also an obtainable Nature type Card. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Appears as the Champion of Patamon and digivolves to MagnaAngemon. Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon or Lucemon Fallen Mode (through DNA Digivolution with Devimon). Attacks * Hand of Fate (Heaven's Knuckle): Fires sacred energy from his fist. * Angel Rod (Holy Rod): Strikes with his staff. * God Typhoon: Spins his staff, creating a glowing wave of energy. * Angel Staff: Spins his staff to keep from taking damage. * Angel Slam * Staff Sweep * Halo Attack * Glide * Holy Shot Variations / Subspecies * Piddomon Ankylomon Ankylomon is a Dinosaur Digimon who is completely covered in armour. His name comes from the dinosaur ankylosaurus. His defense can repel any attack and he attacks with the hammer on the end of his tail. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Digital Card Battle Ankylomon is one of the opponents in Igloo City's Extra Arena. His card can also be obtained, and is Yellow, making him of the Rare type. Digimon World DS Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon, and can digivolve further into Seahomon depending on its stats and if it's holding the Digi-egg of Light. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon. Attacks * Tail Hammer: Uses the spiked end of his tail as a hammer. * Megaton Press: Leaps into the air and slams his body onto his opponent. * Armored Stampede: Charges forward and headbutts the enemy with his massive weight. * Knockout Beat (Rhythmical Knock): Slams forefeet down into the ground to cause pillars of earth to shoot up from the ground and slam into the foe. Apemon Apemon is an Animal Digimon, his Japanese name is Hanumon, a reference to Hanuman, the monkey-like avatar of the Hindu god Shiva. He appears to wear a Holy Ring on his left index finger. A Digimon that was witnessed within the network sphere of Central Asia. He is called the 'Digimon of Legends' due to his considerably unusual type. His asset is his golden-coloured hair. This Digimon resembles the Japanese god, Goku, as he moves about on clouds. He is able to root out evil computer viruses with his high-levelled attack power. Digimon Adventure 02 When BlackWarGreymon and some shadowed Digimon appeared in Kyoto, Yolei followed them and one of the Digimon turned out to be an Apemon. It caused a lot of panic to the people before being defeated and returned to the Digital World by Stingmon. Another Apemon is the partner to the Chinese DigiDestined Yuehon who also appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Apemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. A silhouette of an Apemon was on Henry's computer. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, an Apemon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon. Digital Monster X-Evolution An Apemon appeared at the meeting of WarGreymon X and was killed by Omnimon of the Royal Knights. Another Apemon was a member of Silphymon's rebel Digimon group. Digimon World 2 Apemon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Digimon World 3 Apemon appears as a random enemy in Phoenix Bay on Asuka Server. Digimon World DS Apemon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve into Divermon. Apemon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Apemon digivolves from Shamamon, and digivolves into Kyuukimon. Apemon can also be found at Limit Valley. Attacks * Mega Bone Stick (Bone Rod): Attacks his enemies with his bone. * Metallic Fur (Furious): His fur becomes as hard as metal and tackles his opponent. * Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb Aquilamon Aquilamon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from 'Aquila', the Latin word for eagle. He is called both "The Great Eagle of the Desert" and the "Knight of the Skies". He flies through the sky at Mach speed, and he can detect enemies from remote distances with his sharp eyes. He unconditionally obeys those he swears loyalty to. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digimon Adventure 02 anime Aquilamon is the Champion form of Hawkmon, one of the series' main characters. Digimon Tamers An Aquilamon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to have any of them as her partner. Digimon Frontier Aquilamon was one of the Digimon that captured the mass-murderer IceDevimon. Digimon Savers In the Digimon Savers anime Aquilamon is the Champion form of Biyomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Aquilamon is the second opponent in Jungle City's Extra Arena. He is a Red, Fire type Card. Digimon World DS Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon, and can digivolve further into Silphymon, Gigadramon, or Shurimon (if it's holding the Digi-egg of Sincerity). Aquilamon also appears as an enemy at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon, and can DNA Digivolve with Gatomon to form Silphymon. Attacks * Blast Rings (Blast Laser): Fires ring-like rays with a sharp cry from his mouth. * Grand Horn (Glide Horn): Aquilamon's horns, gathering energy, turn red and then he attacks, ramming the opponent with his horns. * Mach Impulse: Flaps wings and shoots down two jets of hot air. * Penetrator: Dives down from the sky to ram the foe with his horns. * Stealth Quarrel: Shoots a wave of rapid razor-sharp feathers at the foe. * Stealth Claw (Invisible Shot) * Wind Breath * Wave Laser Arkadimon (Champion) Arkadimon is a unique Digimon in that its name does not change when it digivolves. All of Arkadimon's forms are called "Arkadimon". In this form he gains the ability to fly using a pair of small wings. He has long, whip-like arms that he uses to attack his enemy and stab them so he can harvest their energy. Stabbing his enemy's body with thorns that grow from his arms, he drinks their energy when they can't seem to move. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Prison Fist' *'Snatch Whip' Bakemon A Ghost Digimon, Bakemon is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", when a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted that results in an undead-type Digimon. They are known as the Dancing Spirits. Bakemon are usually henchman in the series and can be very easily destroyed even by lower level Digimon. His name refers to the Japanese word Bakemono meaning monster. Digimon Adventure Joe and Sora, along with their partner Digimon Gomamon and Biyomon, encountered a group of people at a church in the Overdell which were really Bakemon in disguise. The Bakemon wanted to eat the two humans as part of their ceremony. When all the Bakemon merged into one large Bakemon, Biyomon and Gomamon Digivolved to Birdramon and Ikkakumon to fight him. With the help of Sora's hat, Joe beat a chant saying "Bakemon, lose your power." which weakened him. Birdramon and Ikkakumon destroyed him. This was later used to defeat the ones who guarded all the adults at the convention centre when Sora had the people as one say the chant then have it repeated over and over on a tape recorder as they ran out. Later on, another bunch of Bakemon worked for Myotismon and some followed Myotismon's minion Phantomon. They were used to guard the captured humans but were quickly defeated by the Digimon partners of the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World's Death Valley (Land of No Return in dub), The Digimon Emperor had control over the Bakemon with his Dark Rings. He had them take the form of Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari and their Digimon partners suspended over a Deltamon which was also under the control of the Dark Ring. The plot was to make Davis choose which one to save from Deltamon's triple appetite. When Davis offered himself, Digmon appeared with the real DigiDestined and their Digimon. Davis got mad and Armor Digivolved Veemon to Flamedramon after the Bakemon reverted to their true forms. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon took out the Bakemon before attacking the Control Spire. Some more were seen in the Digimon Emperor's base where a few were destroyed by Kimeramon. Some Bakemon crashed Matt's concert on Christmas Eve. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, three Bakemon were seen in New York. Digimon Frontier Some Bakemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. In an episode of Digimon Frontier a Tapirmon is called by its Japanese name Bakumon (sounding like "Bakemon" to American audiences) throughout the episode, causing mild confusion in die-hard fans of the show. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Bakemon was an underling to Myotismon and posed as a Patamon. It first showed Tai the V-Tamer Tag which he was searching for, but later revealed his true form and attacked Taichi and List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01#Gabo. However Taichi figured out his weakness and so Gabo was able to destroy him. Digimon Next In a ruined town, a Bakemon alongside a Pagumon, two Numemon, and a Wormmon was seen running from a Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World Bakemon can digivolve from any poorly treated Rookie. Digimon World 2 Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon, and can digivolve into Phantomon. Digimon World DS Bakemon digivolves from Goblimon. Bakemon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Data Squad A Bakemon was reported causing an electrical disturbance in Sneyato Forest and Marcus and Yoshino had to rondezvous with Tohmas. During battle, Bakemon Digivolved to Myotismon. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Bakemon appears as an opponent in the game. The Bakemon card belongs to the Dark group. Digimon Battle Spirit Bakemon appears as a field enemy in the "Digimon Emperor's Lair" level. Attacks * Zombie Claw (Hell's Hand): Giant claws protrude from under its 'arms' and slash enemies. * Evil Charm (Death Charm) * Ghost Chop * Poison Breath Variations / Subspecies * Soulmon BaoHuckmon Birdramon Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon who greatly resembles a Phoenix. She is both brave and strong and attacks with flames and meteors. Only people with good hearts are able to touch her, otherwise they will be burnt by her flames. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Birdramon appeared with Jijimon sometime after the invasion on Lord HolyAngemon's castle and before Tai and Zeromaru went to fight Neo and Arkadimon. Digimon World Birdramon digivolves from Agumon and Biyomon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon or Vademon. Digimon World 2 Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Birdramon is an opponent in Wiseman Tower. She is a Red Card. Digimon World DS Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Birdramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Attacks * Meteor Wing: Birdramon flaps her wings and throws small flaming meteors from them which explode upon impact. This attack is sometimes confused with Fire Flapping. * Fire Flapping (Fire Storm, Fire Escape, Fire Flap): Birdramon flaps her wings which releases a stream of flames. * Phoenix Rising: Birdramon rises in the air with a fast motion and a stream of fire and smoke coming from her tail. * Mach Grinder (Talon Tear): While flying, she charges down on enemies with her talons. Variations / Subspecies * Saberdramon BlackGargomon BlackGargomon is a form of Gargomon specially designed for stealth in the dark. He slips into the darkness of the night and reliably kills the enemy. Attacks * Gargo Pellets * Bunny Pummel * Animal Uppercut Variations / Subspecies * Gargomon BlackGatomon BlackGatomon is the virus form of Gatomon with black fur with violet tufts, bands, and blue gloves with red markings. She lacks Gatomon's tail ring. Digimon Digital Card Battle BlackGatomon is a Rookie level darkness Digimon. Her attacks are Cat Punch and Cat Kick, the same as Gatomon. Attacks * Cat Punch (Neko Punch) * Cat Kick (Neko Kick) Variations / Subspecies * Gatomon / Mikemon / Gatomon (Rookie) BlackGrowlmon BlackGrowlmon is the evil counterpart of Growlmon. He is more wild due to his nature but much stronger than Growlmon. Attacks * Black Exhaust Flame: Unleashes a stream of flames from his mouth. * Dark Blade: Attacks enemies with the blades on his arms. * Dragon Howling * Dragon Slash: Slashes enemies with his claws. Variations / Subspecies * Growlmon / Growlmon (Orange/Data) BladeKuwagamon BladeKuwagamon is the Champion form of KoKabuterimon. He has yet to appear in any other media than the D-Accel and cards. BladeKuwagamon is a mecha-insect digimon, his entire body is a dangerous sword-like weapon. It has been ChromeDigizoid-itized. He has the trait reacting without distinguishing between things that move, and when someone is attacked by a swarm of BladeKuwagamon, even if they are a Mega level Digimon, it is told that their whole bodies have been penetrated and they have even died. Digimon Next A swarm of BladeKuwagamon loyal to Barbamon attempted to prevent Tsurugi and Yuu from reaching the firewall of the System World and ended up defeated by RiseGreymon and MachGaogamon. Attacks * Spark Blade: He pierces his enemies when his blades glow brightly. * Air Knife: Produces a vacuum wave. Blimpmon Blimpmon is called Brimpmon in the English TCG. He is a Digimon shaped like a blimp. Being a vehicle Digimon, just like Mekanorimon, he can fly leisurely in the open skies. Its soft balloon half is protected by a metal coating, but its left flank seems to still be in the middle of development has become naked as it is. Attacks *'Zeppelin Explosion': Fires shells from the cannons on its top-side. *'Helium Bomb':He makes explosive helium burst from his sides. Powerful, but damages him servilely. BomberNanimon BomberNanimon is an Invader Digimon. He resembles Nanimon, but is grey, does not have the same goatee, and has fiery red hair. Digimon Data Squad While escorting Kristy and Sayuri (Marcus Damon's sister and mother), on Kristy's birthday, Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon encountered a BomberNanimon, who had appeared in the Real World and attacked an amusement park. Gaomon Digivolved into Gaogamon and destroyed BomberNanimon with his own bombs. Digimon Digital Card Battle BomberNanimon is a Champion level Fire Deck card. Attacks * Free Throw Bomb: Throws a bomb. * Explosive Punch (Baku Oyaji Punch): Strikes with an explosive punch. * Countdown: Destroys himself through a powerful explosion. Variations / Subspecies * Nanimon Boogeymon Boogeymon is named after the boogeyman. He is also known as Boggeymon. Attacks *'Death Crush' *'Ruby Eye' Burgermon (Champion) Burgermon Champion comes in male and female versions. The male version is sometimes known as Papa Burgermon and the female is sometimes known as Mama Burgermon. The male Burgermon Champion will usually wear a white chef outfit and the female Burgermon Champion will usually wear a purple dress or apron, but others will not have any clothes on. The male Burgermon Champion may also have a moustache and the female Burgermon Champion may have longer hair. Their CCG Card reveals that underneath their bun hats, they have heads shaped like onions. Digimon Frontier A bunch of Burgermon lived in the Hamburger Village. Petaldramon raided the place with his Chameleonmon henchmen when the moons were in alignment every night. One night, when he was satisfied with a burger, he took Papa Burgermon back to his palace, leaving his wife, Mama Burgermon, and their TorikaraBallmon children alone. While Takuya and Koji stayed behind at Hamburger Village to perfect their burgers (much to Bokomon and Neemon's horror as they had to try them), the others let themselves be taken prisoners to get to Papa Burgermon. After Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon defeated and purified the Chameleonmon, reverting them back to Armadillomon, Petaldramon fought them and Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon, along with the perfect burgers dosed with sleeping medicine, took him out and the father was saved. Later on, the Legendary Warriors encountered Burgermon on the moon serving hamburgers to the Meteormon. They were related to the ones who lived in Hamburger Village. A Burgermon was seen being evacuated from the Autumn Leaf Fair before the Royal Knights invaded it. When Lucemon Chaos Mode destroyed the Ophanimoon, it sent out a shockwave that took out the Cherubimoon and the Seraphimoon where the Burgermon and the other Digimon were destroyed. Attacks * Spicy Onion * Delicious Patty Centarumon Centarumon is an Animal Digimon (Beast Man Digimon in Japan) that resembles a centaur with exhaust pipes in his human back and wearing a helmet that shows his one eye. In Japan he is known as Kentarumon. Digimon Adventure The first Centarumon seen was the guardian of a temple which was built in honour to the DigiDestined. However it was also a victim of Devimon's Black Gear which was then destroyed by Kabuterimon and Togemon. He then revealed to Izzy and Mimi the history of the Digivices but before he could tell them more they were attacked by Leomon (who was under Devimon's control at the time). Centarumon fought against him but was no match for the strong warrior until the light of the Digivices drove the possessed Leomon away. Later it was Centarumon who discovered the Wall of Fire and he informed Gennai but then Apocalymon attacked. After the evil Digimon was defeated, Centarumon returned alongside Gennai. Digimon Adventure 02 A Centarumon was a partner to an American DigiDestined named Maria and helped the DigiDestined in New York to defeat a Cherrymon. The same one appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Saggitarimon returned with a bunch of Centarumon in order to get the Legendary Warriors' possessions (he kept mixing it up with obsessions). After Saggitarimon was sent flying by Angemon, the Centarumon fled. Digimon Savers A Centarumon was among the Digimon on Defense Duty at the Holy Capital. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Centarumon were the guards to Hospitown. Tai and Zeromaru convinced them to let them in to see Doctor Jijimon. Digimon World In this game a Centarumon guards the Amida Forest. After being outrun, he joins the city, opens a clinic, and becomes its doctor. A Centarumon can be acquired in this game by digivolving an Agumon or a Gabumon a certain way, and can digivolve into Andromon, Giromon or Vademon. His finishing attack is Solar Ray. Digimon World 2 Centarumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Attacks * Solar Ray (Hunting Cannon): Fires a laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand. * Jet Gallop: He can run at the speed of sound, making it hard to see him well. Chrysalimon Chrysalimon is the Champion stage of the Diaboromon line. But curiously, Chrysalimon is the only member of the line to never appear in the movies. Its name is derived from chrysalis. It is also known as Kurisarimon. Chrysalimon possesses a hard-armored body. The tentacles on its back can destroy another's data. Digimon Tamers While riding throughout the Digital World on the Behemoth Motorcycle, Beelzemon stumbled upon a group of Chrysalimon. He destroyed some of them until Calumon's power Digivolved the remaining Chrysalimon to an Infermon but Beelzemon destroyed it anyway. Later on, a bunch of Chrysalimon attacked Beelzemon (who at this time was waving after what has happened between him and the Tamers), De-Digivolving him to Impmon. The same bunch was affected by Calumon's power and Digivolved to three Diaboromon to help fight against D-Reaper. Digimon Data Squad Digivolved from a large Keramon, a Chrysalimon larger than normal overwhelmed Gaogamon until it was destroyed by GeoGreymon. Digimon World 3 Chrysalimon is known as Kurisarimon, and appears as a random enemy in Bug Maze. Digimon World DS Chrysalimon is known as Kurisarimon in this game. Kurisarimon digivolves from Keramon, and can digivolve further into Infermon depending on its stats. Two Kurisarimon join Devimon as a boss in Drain Tunnel. Digimon Dawn/Dusk Chrysalimon is also known as Kurisarimon, and appears in Magnet Mine Attacks * Data Crusher: Launches a ball of yellow energy from his mouth. * Unconnect Buster: Uses his arms to slice the foe, de-digivolving them. * Internet Surge: Launches a beam of energy out of the spike at his bottom. Chuchidarumon Chuchidarumon is a Mutant Digimon. He looks just like Frigimon except he is brown, which is why he is also called MudFrigimon. His Japanese name is Tsuchidarumon which means "mud man monster". Digimon Tamers Digimon World MudFrigimon is a wild Digimon found at Mt.Panorama. Digimon Dawn/Dusk Chuchidarumon DNA digivolves from Floramon and Mushroommon, and can d can also be found in Magnet Mine. Attacks * Heavy Punch (Great Weight): Gives a heavy punch of his body weight. * Mad Rocker (Rock to Mad): Jumps and makes the earth quakes. * Piece of Earth: Sings a song to hope for a peaceful world. * Armor Coating (Mud Coat) Variations / Subspecies * Frigimon / Rockmon Clockmon Clockmon is a Machine Digimon. He is the protector of time and keeps track of it in the Digital World. He takes no sides in the conflict between Digimon. Digimon Tamers A Clockmon worked on a clockwork cloud plane with a Hagurumon in the Digital World. Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta were placed onto his territory by a data stream. They heard a monotonous ticking sound; when they went to the source of the noise to investigate they found a jammed cuckoo clock. Clockmon warned them to not touch the clock but Rika involuntarily unjammed its second hand. The clock's alarm went off, which awoke the Megadramon that was controlling the area. Rika and Renamon were forced into a battle. Renamon took a moment to regard the situation. As she did she revealed to Clockmon and Hagurumon that she had been to the real world, which gave the two of them great surprise. When the battle seemed lost after Megadramon defeated Kyubimon the legendary tamer Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon appeared and brought him down. Clockmon and Hagurumon brought praise upon them, which angered Rika. Later on, when Calumon unleashed his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon felt his energy along with all other Digimon (except Impmon and the partner Digimon). Digimon World 3 Clockmon appears as a random enemy in Dum Dum Factory. Attacks * Chrono Breaker: Stops time to wear away his foes' bodies. * Tempus Fugit * Time Buster Coelamon Coelamon is an Ancient Fish Digimon that resembles the coelacanth, one of the most ancient species of fish. This Digimon was discovered on a computer network that was destroyed by a vicious hacker and then restored. Living in the Net Ocean, his body structure is primitive, although he has flippers that resemble hands and feet. It is thought that from this, primitive Digimon who live at the bottom of the sea eventually evolved into terrestrial forms, and increased in number and types. In the English dub his name was pronounced "Koe-El-a-Mon". The correct pronunciation of his name is "See-la-mon," as the "coela" in coelacanth is pronounced. Digimon Adventure 02 Joe and Cody traveled to Australia where they met Derek, whose partner was Crabmon. Crabmon digivolved to Coelamon to help Ikkakumon and Submarimon fight a Scorpiomon and several other aquatic Digimon, which were all guarding a Control Spire. After the battle he easily destroyed the Control Spire. Digimon World A Coelamon bridged the gap between two sections of File Island, then joined the city and set up shop in File Town. Once the shop becomes more established, he moves to the Centaur Clinic to give advice about trainer points. Digimon World 2 Coelamon digivolves from Crabmon and can further digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Digimon World 3 Appears near most water. Attacks * Fossil Bite: Expels needle-like projectiles from his fins. * Ancient Bite: Jumps near opponents with water-like energy and then he slashes them with all his claws and fins. Coredramon Coredramon is a fit, fern green Dragon Digimon. He is the Champion form of Dracomon, the 10th anniversary new Digimon. Having 100% dragon DNA, Coredramon is doubtless a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. Attacks *'Green Flare Breath' *'Strike Bomber' Variations / Subspecies * Coredramon Subspecies (Blue) Cyclonemon Cyclonemon is a Dinosaur Digimon with one eye. It was once a dragon soldier who filled with pride, but it has been said that because he lost its right eye fighting Leomon, it seems to exist pondering only revenge. In order to defeat Leomon, his right arm seems to have become huge. Its Japanese name is Cyclomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Presumably working for Neo and Daemon, Tuskmon and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown during Tai and Zeromaru's stay there. After Greymon, Meramon, and the Centarumon caused Tuskmon to crash, Zeromaru arrived and made quick work of Cyclonemon. Digimon World 2 Cyclonemon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon. Digimon World 3 Appears with Raremon as enemies in the Underground Sewer in Asuka City where Datamon (a boss) is located. Attacks * Hyper Heat: Shoots a hot laser beam from its mouth. * Arm Bomber: Gathers fire in his bigger arm and then strikes the enemy with it. References C *